


Marnie Won't You Please Come Home

by InterstellarToaster



Series: Second Person: POV [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Chickens, Crack Treated Seriously, Eggs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Marnie's Terrible Work Schedule, POV Second Person, Pierre's Fear of Corn, Second person POV, Slice of Life, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster
Summary: The next morning, you receive a letter. It is from Marnie. She says thank you for the egg, and in return she gives you hay. You decide that Marnie is insane.





	Marnie Won't You Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from that one song because I was playing Bioshock recently  
> And this story is all true. This game is weird sometimes. Marnie's schedule is dumb.  
> Edit: Someone drew artwork for this story, and [ it is fantastic ](https://fanabout.tumblr.com/post/163914221509/shanes-final-goodbyes-to-your-chickens-from)

You are a farmer. You are also the new, proud owner of two baby chickens. They are both named Steve, and you could not be happier. However, as you tuck in for the night you remember: you forgot to buy hay! 

Morning comes, and with it comes the rapid finishing of your chores. You must go to Marnie to buy hay, to feed your chickens. Steve and Steve will grow up to produce the finest eggs in the land, of this you are certain, but they must eat. So you don your boots and put on your floppy hat, and you make your way down to Marnie's. 

It is a Monday. The Summer sun beats down upon you, but you do not mind. The walk is brisk and you get to the ranch around nine. That is, after all, the time the shop opens. You step inside and smile.

"Hello, Marnie!" You greet. There is no one at the register. There is no one hidden in the left storeroom, nor in the kitchen. You frown, but decide to wait it out. Your chores have been completed for the day, and so you do not mind waiting. 

You wait for hours. The chair is uncomfortable, your butt has fallen asleep, and there is still a pizza in the microwave. Silently, you are fuming. It has been hours, and she has not returned. You grab your hat and storm out the door, walking back to your farm in a huff. Your chickens eye you sadly as you pass, and your heart gives a tiny pang. You will get them food tomorrow, you promise them. As you sleep for the night, your dreams are of chicken based funerals and a sad Shane as the casket lowers. You wake up in a cold sweat.

The chores the next day are very much the same as before, though slightly less energetic. You go into the chicken coop with an ear of corn, trying to coax the chickens to eat, but they ignore it and stare at you balefully. 

The walk to Marnie's is not as happy as before. You do not wear the hat, and your boots are muddy. You arrive at ten and step into the shop like you have a snake in your boot. The metaphor relaxes you, even as you realize Marnie is not there. The counter is unmaned, the shop is empty, there is a pizza in the microwave, and you scream. That is an exaggeration. But you do let out a little huff, lightly kicking a chair, before sitting down. Then, you come to a realization. Perhaps Pierre's will have hay? It is worth a shot, even if you do not like the man. Not everyone knows the joy of corn like you do.

You walk into town, shuffling to Pierre's. No one notices your sadness and despair, but that is fine. You enter Pierre's with purpose- then stop. 

Marnie is in the shop. She is staring blankly at a packet of potato seeds. You blink, but the image remains reality. With anger, you approach her. She smiles and ignores you completely. Your eyes well up with tears, even as you run out of the shop. Day has drawn to night by the time you return to your farm, and you go to bed with sadness in your heart once more. 

It is Wednesday. You rush through your chores and zoom to Marnie's Ranch in record time. The door is locked, so you wait. Shane passes you by and smiles, but you are on a mission. The second the door unlocks, you burst into the shop. Marnie is in the shop, and you want to cry tears of joy. However, she is staring at the microwave. The pizza stares back dispassionately. Your eye begins to twitch. However, they do not call you the farmer with the plan for nothing. You creep back, going into the storeroom. To your surprise, there is hay there. Hay, stacked in front of a roaring fire. You come to the conclusion that Marnie is, in fact, insane. But Marnie's apparent insanity is the least of your concerns, for you need that hay. 

You reach out, but your arm stops just shy of grabbing the hay. You try again. And again. It is though some force is preventing you, and this makes you angry. With all of your strength, you thrash your arm outwards and grasp a single bundle of hay. Though you are victorious, the room suddenly feels angry, as though you have angered a primordial force of nature in your theft. You quickly scuttle out of the ranch and back to your farm. Your chickens, bless them, are ecstatic to finally have food. But it is not enough, and you do not think you will be able to do the same thing again. As you go to bed, you pray that Marnie actually does work soon. 

You wake up again. It is very hot, so your crops require extra tending. The corn and cranberries have come in nicely, so you spend extra time in harvesting them. By the time you get to your chickens, it is noon. You enter the coop with sadness and one ear of corn. It is all you can offer. But, to your surprise, you find a single egg on the floor. It is very small, and pure white. You pick it up like the holy object it is, and tuck it safely away in your pocket. 

Your walk to Marnie's Ranch is slow and sad. You know she will not be there, but you have to try. You must. As you enter, you hang your head; She is not there. You turn to leave, but as you do something stops you. It is the sound of shuffling. You turn in amazement as Marnie raises up from behind the counter. Then, slowly, your amazement turns to rage, as she begins to slowly go into her bedroom. In your rage, you do the only thing you can think of: you throw an egg. The only egg you have, and you throw it right at her noggin. It bounces off harmlessly, and she catches it in her hands. 

"This is an incredible gift!" She tells you. You cannot tell if she is being sarcastic or not, but you stick your jaw out mulishly nonetheless. You mentally decide to find another way to get hay, and turn to leave. Except, Marnie is still behind the counter. She stares at you. You slowly approach the counter.

"30 hay, please," You ask, putting the money on the counter. She smiles and hands you the hay packets. You cannot believe your luck, and are not about to question it. Your feet take you far away from Marnie's Cursed Ranch as you run to your own farm, rushing into the chicken coop. You toss the hay down with joy, and your chickens rejoice. It is a good day. Tomorrow you will begin preparations to build a silo to collect your own hay, but for now you are content, and your chickens are as well. 

The next morning, you receive a letter. It is from Marnie. She says thank you for the egg, and in return she gives you hay. You decide that Marnie is insane.


End file.
